Such a hybrid drive is described in DE 60 2004 004 932 T2. The hybrid drive comprises a combustion engine and two electric machines. It teaches a gear mechanism with two planetary gear sets, in which a ring gear of the first planetary gear set is connected with a planetary carrier of the second planetary gear set, and a sun gear of the second planetary gear set is in drive connection with one of the electric machines, while a sun gear of the first planetary gear set is in drive connection with the second electric machine. A transmission input shaft, which is in drive connection with the combustion engine via a shiftable clutch, is connected with a planetary carrier of the first planetary gear set which forms at the same time a ring gear for the second planetary gear set. The axes of the electric machines are positioned in parallel to each other, whereby the first electric machine is positioned parallel to and at a distance from the axis of the two planetary gear wheels sets and is connected with them by means of a gear set, while the second electric machine is coaxially positioned with the two planetary gear sets and where its rotor is embedded on the one hand in a transmission housing input section of the gear mechanism and is linked on the other hand to the transmission input shaft which is driven by the combustion engine.